


Wild Horses (Jax x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [15]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: It's the first time Jax gets to feel his baby kick.





	Wild Horses (Jax x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:**[collateral-beauty3](https://collateral-beauty3.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Playlist:**[Wild Horses – The Rolling Stones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE2B_kCfvss)  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01) or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

You kneeled over the toilet, your hair twisted around your fist to hold it out of the way. You groaned and pulled away. You unraveled your hair and flushed the contents of your stomach down the toilet. When they said that morning sickness was a potential side effect of being pregnant, you didn’t realize that morning was a misnomer. You felt like you could punch your OB in the face for the phrasing he gave you. This was horrible. You were sick all day, all night and all times in-between. You could hardly eat, everything came back up. You worried constantly about the baby getting enough nutrients and you were barely gaining any weight. At this point you were literally all belly. There was no extra weight on your body anywhere. You expressed your concerns to the doctor and nurses but they assured you this was normal for some women. Both you and the baby were just fine. Popsicles and lemonade had become your best friends, as they were the only things you’re baby approved of. You sighed, using the counter as a base and hoisted yourself back to a standing position. You turned the tap on and cupped your hands under the freezing cold water. You gulped back the liquid and splashed a bit over your face.

“Alright darlin’?” You looked up to find Jax peering at you through the mirror.  

You gave him a tired smile, “I’ve had better days.”

He let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his hands around you, resting them on the top of your bump. You’re bump was really starting to become pronounced. You lifted your hands and folded them on top of his. He pulled one away and stroked your hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear. Your eyes met through the mirror and he flashed that adorable smirk of his. You narrowed your eyes at him, knowing what that smirk meant. He only used it when he was planning something devious.

“What’re you thinking Jax Teller?” You questioned.

He licked his lips and winked at you. You felt his hand slid down the outside of your upper arm, shifting to cross horizontally and cup your breast. You opened your mouth, pretending to feel affronted.

You smacked his hand, “Mr. Teller! How dare you.”

He leaned in, raising his other hand to match the one already cupping you. He pressed a sweet kiss onto your shoulder. You leaned your head sideways, laying in on the side of his shoulder.  

He murmured against your skin, “I’m appreciating my old lady… the woman carrying my baby.”

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help the grin that grew on your face. He continued to press kisses along your neck and slide his hands back down, smoothing over your bump.

“Think we can take this – SHIT!” He exclaimed, both of you jumping backwards. “Did… Was that a kick?!”

Tears welled in your eyes. Up until this point, you’d been the only one to feel the baby move. You waved your hand in front of your eyes, trying to stop the tears and nodded. Jax spun you around, dropping to his knees and placing both his hands on your stomach.

“Baby?” He murmured to your bump, “Can you hear me? Kick if you can hear daddy.”

There was a prolonged minute of silence but when the back kicked again, it was right into Jax’s opened palm. His face lit up with joy and he let out a cry of victory.

“The baby kicked for me!” He exclaimed, “I felt our baby move.”

He jumped up, gathering you in his arms and applied multiple kisses into your hair. You wept overcome with emotion. Damn those pregnancy hormones. You swallowed realizing how real this actually was. You and Jax were going to be parents. For a while it was only you experiencing the ups and downs of being pregnant, now Jax was able to experience the same ups with you. Jax pushed you back a bit, and planted a small kiss to your mouth.

He wiped away your tears, his eyes shining in excitement, “I love you darlin’.”

You kissed him back, “I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you, Jackson Nathaniel Teller.”

He moved forward to kiss you again when you heaved. Your hand flung to your mouth and you doubled over, spinning away from him and grabbing the toilet bowl. You heard his mute chuckle as he twirled your hair around his hand, pulling it away from your hair. You groaned, fucking morning sickness. Ruiner of all things happy. 


End file.
